


#8. Weeks

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: The original female character is suppose to be Jeff's girlfriend





	#8. Weeks

“Weeks?! Like how many?”

“6 to 8”

“This sucks.”

“I’m sorry for the length of time but that’s the way it is. Nothing I can do about it.”

“This is not how I had planned on spending my summer.”

“Oh hunny, I know but before you know it the time will have past.”

“Yeah, it’s only a blip in time. Bull. This just sucks, you know.

“Sweetie, it’s not the end of the world. There are things you can do to keep busy you know.”

“I know but….

“Jeffrey Bryan Davis, stop acting like a baby because the video game you want won’t be in for two months.”

“Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original female character is suppose to be Jeff's girlfriend


End file.
